1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a host device and a method of controlling the host device, and more particularly, to a host device and a method of controlling the host device, which can control a plurality of image scanning devices through one integrated driver and enable a plurality of host devices to share the plurality of image scanning devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scanner is a device which can digitalize an image. The scanner reads an image, such as a photograph, a picture, and an illustration, with a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) that is a built-in image sensor and makes the read image as a computer file.
A scanner is classified into a flatbed scanner and a drum scanner. A flatbed scanner is a device that scans a printed manuscript that is put on a glass plate. If a separate adaptor is mounted on the flatbed scanner, film scan also becomes possible. The adaptor is mounted on an upper portion of the scanner to shield light. A drum scanner is a device that obtains a high-resolution image through high-speed scanning of an image attached to a round barrel.
In order to use either type of scanner, it is necessary to install a scanner driver in a host device to which the scanner is connected. The scanner driver is a program that converts general input/output commands used in the host device's O/S (Operating System) into a message form that the scanner can understand.
That is, the scanner driver converts a command that is transferred from an application to the scanner into a command to control the scanner, and has information on various kinds of commands related to the function of the scanner, document source information, and image types.
Each application can use one of several protocols, such as TWAIN, ICDM, WIA, and SANE protocols for example. As a result, scan drivers that support the respective protocols must be installed. The installed drivers communicate with the scanner using respective I/O (Input/Output) modules.
According to the above-described scan driver configuration in the related art, since respective drivers independently operate and different protocols that correspond to respective applications are used, another host device is unable to access and share the respective drivers. Even if the same protocol is used, an API (Application Program Interface) differs depending on the O/S of each host device, and thus the scan driver is unable to be shared between different kinds of O/Ss.